The Life I Left Behind
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon begins her journey towards the actualization of Crystal Tokyo. This story is about the BUMPS in the road. COMPLETE. 52705
1. Part 1

The Life I Left Behind – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma", "The Matrix", "The World of Darkness" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: The "Sailor Moon" portion takes place after the end of the "Sailor Moon" series.  Everything else will be included as needed.**

**Special note: This is a fusion fan fiction.  In other words, there are elements from the source that doesn't include continuity.**

*******

Year 0.

            "I hate you.  I hate you!" 

                Usagi Tsukino, normally a congenial teenager, was livid.  She caught her supposed fiancée in the arms of another girl.

            "Usako-" began Momaru nervously.

            "I don't want to hear it!  You know that I wanted to wait until we are married.  But, no, you couldn't wait, could you?  No, you are just another MALE."

            "That's not fair, Usagi!" said Rei Hino.  "Nothing happened.  It was just a hug, for Kami's sake!"

            "But something would have happened, Rei!  Setsuna showed me."

            Earlier in the day, Setsuna Meoh showed a potential vision of Momaru and Rei having an affair in the near future.  Setsuna had hoped that this would prompt the Moon Princess in dealing with her future husband before a disaster took place, but, in typical Usagi fashion, she used her heart instead of her head in dealing with the situation.

            "But-"

            "No buts, Mamoru.  I…loved you.  And this is how you repay that love."

            "I-"

            "Good-bye, Momaru.  I hope that you and Rei are happy together."

            And with that, Usagi turned and left the two alone.

            "What am I going to do now?"  Usagi thought.  She was sitting on a bench, as she fed the ducks at a pond.  She then saw a pair of swans landing on the ponds surface.

            "At least you two are suppose to be a couple," Usagi sighed, as she remembered that swans were genetically pre-disposed to stay together.

            "You know, you can do better than this," said a voice.

            Usagi turned to see Setsuna feeding the ducks next to her.  

            "How do you do that?" Usagi asked.

            "Lots of practice.  Anyway, you should have handled that 'theatre' a little better than that."

            "Yeah, I guess.  But I love him.  And he was with Rei of all people!"

            "I showed you a potential future.  Had you acted more mature, you could have saved yourself some embarrassment.  Now, you practically set that future in stone with your outburst."

            "I messed things up again, didn't I?"

            "Perhaps.  Do you still want to be the Neo-Queen Serenity?  Even without Momaru by your side?"

            Usagi thought for a moment."

            "Sure.  I guess so…"

            "Then take this compass.  It will show where you need to go."

            Usagi takes the compass.  What's so wonderful about this thing?

            "And Princess.  One more thing."

            "Yes, Setsuna?"

            "The path that you are about to go on will be marked with both triumphs and sorrows.  May you find what you are looking for."

            And with that, the Senshi of Time vanishes.

            "I wonder what she mean by that…"

Year 2.

            "Hey you JERK!"

            "I didn't do nothing, Akane!"

            "She's just teasing you, you big dope!"

            "See what I have to go through, Usa-chan?"

            "Sigh.  Women!"

            It was the graduation day at Furikan High School.  Akane Tendo, the heir to the "Anything Goes" dojo was in a festive mood.  Not only was she and her fiancée Ranma Saotome, another heir to "Anything Goes" school, were graduating, but they were planning on getting married in two weeks.  Since they are to have a western-style wedding, their best friend Usagi Tsukino would serve as Akane's bridesmaid.

            "Honestly, Usagi, it's a miracle that Ranma's graduating at all."

            "Hey, martial arts got nothing to do with school."

            "But Ranma, you know that people respect a well-rounded teacher," Usagi said.  "Heck, even Upperclassman Kuno knows this, and you don't want him to be better than you."

            "Yeah, right," Ranma snorted.

            Usagi could remember the day she first met Ranma and Akane.  Two years ago, she was following the directions of the compass when she came across a panda hitting a redheaded pigtail girl on the back of her head with a sign.  Usagi, thinking that the panda was a youma, transformed into her Sailor Moon guise, and followed it.  Usagi was extra cautious about dealing with the beast, since she didn't have any backup.

            As soon as she got close enough, she noticed that the panda had taken the girl to a dojo.  There, while the beast was distracted, Usagi attacked.            

            "Moon Tiara ATTACK!"

            "Yeeow!"

            "Pop?!" said the redheaded girl.

            "Oh, my.  You have more guest, father?" said another teenaged girl.

            "Hey!  If you want to challenge the Tendo dojo, you got to go around!" screamed another girl.

            "Of course, you WILL pay for any damage that you may incur," said yet another girl.

            "What's going on here?" said a man with long hair and a moustache.

            "Why the hell you attack my pop?  Not that he didn't deserve it, and all, but…"

            "You mean, this thing is YOUR FATHER?"

            "WHAT?!" said everyone from within the residence.

            After everyone calmed down, it was revealed that the Panda and the girl were victims of an unusual curse.  The "panda" was actually a martial arts master named Genma Saotome, and the "girl" was Genma's son Ranma.  And, as show of good faith, Usagi revealed her own identity.

            "Wait a minute," Soun began.  "You're Ken's daughter, right?"

            "Yes.  How did you know?"

            "Ken was an old school buddy of Genma and I.  You remember, don't you Genma?"

            "Hey, you're right!" Genma replied.  "He was the most studious out of all of us, including Nobuyaki and that Morubishi kid."

            "Wait a minute!" Akane exclaimed.  "YOU'RE SAILOR MOON!  I read all about your adventures in the papers."

            "Yes, I was."

            "Who is this 'Sailor Moon'?" asked Ranma, who was starting to get bored with the whole conversation.

            "Usagi is a superhero who fight youma, along with her friends, the Sailor Scouts.  The Sailor Scouts are almost as famous as those American superheroes, like the Justice League and the Avengers!"

            "Feh, like a girl can fight at all," Ranma snorted.

            BLAM!

            "Humph!" said Akane, as she dusted her hands.

            "Now THAT he had coming," Genma commented, as he stared at the table that was on top of his son.

            "Was that necessary?" asked Usagi.  She was still reeling from the announcement that Genma and Soun wanted Ranma and Akane was to be fiancées, for she hated the idea of predestined outcomes involving love.

            "See, my friend, they make a good couple!" beamed Soun.

            Over the next few days and weeks, Usagi visited the Tendo dojo.  She used the pretext of receiving martial arts lessons as a way of avoiding her friends.  And after Soun was able to talk to Usagi's father, Usagi was able to transfer to Furinken High School.  Usagi was even able to come to live with the Tendo as Akane's roommate.  

            "Usagi, don't go," Luna said tearfully.  "We need you.  I need you."

            "I can't stay here right now.  Besides, there's no need for a 'Sailor Moon' anymore."

            "But-"

            "Look, just keep an eye on things for me, okay?"

            "Very well.  Just…please, don't be a stranger."

            "Hey, I'm already a bit strange, so it's too late for that.

            As Usagi got into the cab in front of her home, she could see Momaru standing on the corner looking at her with shades on.  Usagi looked at her one-time fiancée before getting into her ride, and left.

Since then, Usagi became very much involved in the affairs of the Nerima district, whether she wanted to or not.  Living with the Tendo household has been an interesting experience.  Still, all the training, brawls and fights did prepare her for when she, Ranma and the others had to take on the likes of Herb, Rouge, Kumon and Saffron when it really mattered.  When Ranma and Akane had finally professed their love for each other, it was up to Usagi to mollify the various fiancées and rivals.  At least, she was able to get Ryouga and Ukyo interested in each other.  Still, it wasn't easy dealing with the other usual suspects.

            "Golden-hair girl!  I will date thee!"

            "Get real."

            SPLAT!

            "Shampoo got you now!" said the Chinese Amazon, as she tried to jump her nemesis.

            "Biiiiiii!" Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue at the pursuing Chinese Amazon.  

            "Shampoo, don't!" yelled Ranma, as he was about to get involved.

            "It's my problem, Ranma!" Usagi yelled back, as she ran in a different.

            "But-"

            "Ranma," Akane said, as she pulled Ranma's pigtail.  "She can take care of herself.  Unless…she's your fiancée, too?"

            "N-no.  Of course I'm not!  You think I'm some sort of womanizer?"

            Akane simply rolled her eyes.

Ever since she accidentally intercepted the blow that was intended for "Ranko", the purpled odango girl was ever relentless.  At least, her great, grandmother had forbidden Shampoo from killing her.   

            "I got to hide.  Disguise pen, change me into…a BAG LADY!"

            WHISH!

            "Where Usagi go?" Shampoo said, as she ran past a bag lady.

            "Whew!"

            "You know, you really ought do something about that girl," said Ukyo, as she closed the door of her shop.  As always, the okynomiyaki cook goes to school during the morning.

            "Yeah, well, as long as Shampoo isn't trying to kill me, I don't mind."

            "Still, don't you find it strange that Cologne has forbidden her from killing you?  In fact, Cologne has been awfully nice to you."

            "Yeah, it's strange.  I asked her why, but she keeps saying that I was a child of destiny or something."

            "And that's it?"

            "That's it."

            "Weird.  We better hurry up, or Miss Hinako will get upset at us."

            "Kami, don't I wish that I had normal teachers…"

            In the distance, there were two people looking at the throng of teenagers entering the school grounds of Furinken High School, though from two different vantage points.  On one end, there was a black suited gentleman standing next to a black sedan.  From another vantage point, there is a woman in black leather on a motorcycle.  Both looked intense, and neither knew that the other was around.  The man in black picked up a cell phone and spoke.

            "This is Agent Kuroi.  The target have been spotted."

            Meanwhile, the girl on the bike picked up her own cell phone, and spoke into it as well.

            "Target has been spotted.  Waiting for orders."

            Sigh, the woman thought.  Why couldn't the locals take care of this?

            "Well, that's rich," said Usagi with a perturbed look, as she and the other students left the school grounds.

"Hey, it's not my fault the Old Man wanted to fight me."

"But did you and Happosai have to take the battle into the girls' locker room?" yelled Akane.  "Jerk!"

BOP!

"Hey!"

"Excuse me, but may I have a moment of your time?"

            Ranma, Akane and Usagi turned to see two dark-suited men approaching them.  Their danger senses were ringing.  

            "Yes?" Usagi began.

            "I am Agent Kuroi of the Bureau of Internal Security," said one of the men.  "We believe that you are a target of a criminal mastermind."

            "For what?" Ranma asked.

            "For possible recruitment.  If you don't mind, we would like for you to come with us for protection."

            "Sorry, but we can take care of ourselves," Ranma said.

            "Then, we have no choice but to arrest you.  For your own good, of course."

            Then, two more similarly dressed men popped out of the sedan.

            "Please, do not resist."

            Ranma, Akane and Usagi immediately got into a fighting stance.

            "Feh.  Only human."

            Agent Kuroi threw a small grenade into the throng of students.  It was designed to freeze everyone into place.

            ZAP!

            Unknown to the Agents, the trio's battle aura shielded them from the affects of the freeze.

            "NO!" yelled Usagi.

            "Usagi, stay focused!" yelled Ranma.  If only Ryouga was around…

            "Interesting," Kuroi smirked.  I guess we'll have to do this personally."

And thus the battle is on.

            "Damn," the woman said, as she revved up her engines.  "Atarashii, why couldn't we have gotten an easier target for me to find?"

            And off she goes to join the battle.

            Surprisingly, the battle between the agents and the trio of friends was not an easy one.  Somehow, the agents were keeping up with the speed and strength levels of the Nerimians.

            "KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

            Ranma was doing better than the others, applying whatever "Ki" that was at his disposal.

            "You're not agents of the government!" yelled Akane, as she ducked a blow.  She then charged her fists.  She then leaped over front kick.  "HAMMER OF THUNDER!" Akane yelled, as she performed a double-handle axe punch on the agent's head.

            BOOM!

            Somehow, a lightning bolt from the sky came down as soon as Akane made contact.  The agent was flattened in spectacular fashion.

            "This is ridiculous," said Kuroi, as he pulled out a handgun.

            BLAM!  BLAM!

            Not prepared, Akane went down in a hail of bullets.

            "NOOOOOOOO!" yelled Ranma.  Distracted, Ranma was then grabbed and thrown against the wall.

            "Ranma!  Akane!" Usagi said, as she ran towards her fallen friends.

            BLAM!  BLAM!

            "This wasn't how it was suppose to be…" Usagi said, as she slumped.

            "And now, you all will cooperate-"

            BLAM!  BLAM!

            Distracted, two of the agents fell in a hail of bullets.  Agent Kuroi and the other agent turned to see a woman pointing a high-powered riffle at the agents.

            "The rounds in this gun is made especially for your kind.  Back off.  Now."

            "Well, well.  If it isn't the reality deviant named Mittsu.  Come to recruit another ally?"

            "Feh.  You got three seconds to back off-"

            "Or what?  You know how dangerous this potential one is."

            Silence.

            "I don't know what you are talking about."

            "Please.  I tell you what.  You choose which one lives, and which one is to be 'processed'."  With that, the agent pulled out a grenade.  "Either you let us take what we want, or everyone here dies right here."

            Knowing that she had yet to get her back up, Mittsu lowered her weapon."

            "Good girl," the agent smirked, as his remaining partner picked up their unconscious target: Usagi Tsukino.

            "Sorry for not staying, but our business is concluded."

            And, in a flash of light, the agents, Usagi and the sedan disappeared.  Though tempted to do otherwise, Mittsu concealed her weapon and took out what appeared to be a medkit.  She then rushed over to Akane to check on her vital signs.

            "Uhhh…"

            "Hang on, kid.  I'm just stabilizing your wounds."

            "Ugh…AKANE!  USAGI!" Ranma yelled, as he picked himself up.  He quickly looked around and saw that a woman was hovering over his fiancée.  He immediately rushed over to them, and pushed Mittsu aside.

            "HEY!"

            "Akane?  AKANE!"

            "I'm trying to help her!"

            "Who are you?" Ranma demanded.

            "A friend who can help.  Her wounds needs to be dealt with if she is going to live."

            Ranma looked at the woman for a moment.

            "Okay, but if anything happens to her-"

            "Yeah, yeah.  Now, if you can excuse..."

            Mittsu took out a strange looking device, and waved it over Akane's wounds.  Being a stomach wound, one could watch blood pour out perfusely.  Slowly, though, the wounds began to close up."

            "Wow…"

            "There, that ought to do it.  Take her to a place where your friend can get healed up."

            With that, Mittsu turned to leave.

            "Hey, what about Usagi?"

            "What about her?" Mittsu replied, as she put on her motorcycle helmet.

            "You just can't leave-" Ranma began, as he was about to grab the mysterious woman.  But before he could, Happosai, the demented Martial Arts Grandmaster of "Anything Goes" martial arts suddenly came behind his "heir" and applied the pressure points to render Ranma unconscious.

            "Uhhhh…"

            "Took you long enough, Master Saotome," Mittsu replied.  "You do know what this means for the world, don't you?"

            "This is only a setback, Mittsu.  It is not my heir's fault that he was not ready to deal with Technocracy or the System.  He still has a lot to learn before he Awakens to his potential."

            "That may be, but because the Mirror-shades took the 'Child of Destiny', your heir may have doomed us all."

            "Then, I will get him ready for the next phase then."

            "I hope so.  I got to report back to the Council.  Be seeing you, master."

            With that, Mittsu drove off.

            Happosai looked down at Ranma and Akane, and shook his head.  

            "I guess I have to get serious about your training, boy."

            And with that, Happosai scooped up Akane and Ranma and left the area, before the area was "processed" by more Agents.

            At a window at school, overlooking the front entrance of the school, a figure picks up a cell phone.

            "I gave you what you wanted, Miss Midori," said Nabiki.  "Now, you can give me what I want."

            With that, Nabiki hung up.

            Sure enough, the next day, no one remembered what had happened the previous day.  "Processing" was a procedure that Happosai and his allies knew all too well.  Basically, it removes evidence of Reality Deviance from any given area.  Agents, commonly known as the "Men in Black" typically erase evidence from local witnesses, which is why the stories of the prowess of very powerful martial artists were considered to be folk tales to the world at large.  The worse thing about processing was that it could also remove people from conscious memory.  Such a thing has now happened to Usagi.  

            "What happened to Usagi, old man?"

            Ranma, being perturbed by what was going on.  Only he and Akane knew what had happened to Usagi.  Then, he saw someone familiar.

            "YOU?"

            "Yes, me," said Mittsu, as she sipped her tea.

            "Hello, son-in-law," said Cologne, as she sipped her own tea.

            "What are you doing here, Old Ghoul?"

            "Ranma, sit down for a moment," Happosai said as he smoked his pipe.  "I'm going to tell you a little story about the true nature of reality."

            Ranma, not really understanding, sat down.

            "Well?"

            "Ranma, did you know that Reality is lie?"

Year 10.

            "Ah, Miss Ohara.  I see that you have come.  Welcome to my little establishment."

            Serena O'Hare, the Woman in White, strolled into Merovingian's restaurant with her fellow Agents and subordinates.  Officially, Serena was in Paris, France, to check on local Technocratic activities in Europe as an independent observer.  It was the only way to make sure that corruption did not spread throughout the Union.

            "And Miss Tendo, it's good to see you again.  I am glad to have a fellow Financier dine with me for lunch."

            "Thank you, Monsieur Merovingian," Nabiki replied.  For the past ten years, Nabiki Tendo has enjoyed herself as a member of the Technocratic Convention known as "The Syndicate".  Still, being assigned to accompany the one she once knew as "Usagi Tsukino" had been a nervous experience.  However, whatever Control wants any of its Technocratic minions to perform an operation, you followed orders without question.

            "So, Miss Ohara, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

            "I'm going to get straight to the point," Serena said, electing to keep her shades on.  She looked at the various minions that this Syndicate operative had around him, including the fabled "Twins".  "Rumor has it that the Reality Deviants will be making a play on 'retrieving' a guest of yours."

            "I see.  Ah, care for a little snack, Miss Ohara?  I know that vanilla ice cream is your favorite."

            Serena paused.

            "Sure."

            "You must be very accomplished to risen the ranks of the Operatives, Miss Ohara," Persephone said, as she looked at this woman dressed in white.

            "It wasn't easy.  I thank my mentors for grooming me for my position within the Union."

            "Yes.  Ah!  Here we go," the Frenchman said, as a waiter handed Serena a glass of ice cream.

            "French vanilla?"

            "But of course."

            Serena began taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

            "You know, Miss Ohara.  There is much to be said about control.  That are those who want to be in control, and there are those who simply wants TO control.  Take that ice cream that you are partaking."

            "Oh?" Serena said, as she polished her dessert.

            "By now, the effects of the dessert should have very interesting results."

            "I see."

            With that sat down her spoon.

            "Only I can satisfy your 'hunger' now.  And with that, I am in full control over the situation.  Now, tell me, why are you are really here." 

            Serena smirked.  Nabiki looked nervous.

            "Let me demonstrate the true meaning of control."

Then, she pressed her index finger onto Merovingian's table.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU."

            Serena, using the breaking point, shatters the table."

            "WHAT THE HELL-?!"

            Everyone jumps up, guns drawn.  Only the high-ranking operatives remain their calm demeanor.

            "That, Monsieur Merovingian, is the meaning being IN control.  You have quite the reputation of compromising women operatives.  I don't know why you are allowed to continue to operate in the manner that you have, but I digress."

            Then, Serena walks up to the Frenchman.

            "While I'm here, I going to investigate your operations.  Pull that crap with me again, and I will have you liquidated.  Understood?"

            "Perfectly," Merovingian said with clinched teeth.

            "Good.  Have a nice day, Monsieur."

            And with that, Serena's entourage left the restaurant.

            "Was that really necessary?" asked Nabiki.

            "Just wanted to teach that pervert a lesson."

            Then, Serena felt strange.

            "Get back to the hotel.  Have Dr. Zanzibar prepare a counter-agent for that drug that bastard laced into the ice cream."

            "Right."

            Just as Serena, Nabiki and the others left, a group of "Reality Deviants" enters the building.

            "It's her…"

            "Ranma, we have to keep focused," Morpheus says, as he, Neo and Trinity make their way into the building for their meeting with Merovingian.  Ranma was dressed in his Chinese clothes, except that they were all black.  His shades only enhanced his ensemble.

            "But-"

            "I know, but we have to retrieve the Keymaker first.  Then, we will see about dealing with your friend and the traitor."

            "But-"

            "Don't worry, buddy," said Neo.  "We'll take care of everything."

            "But-"

            "Trust us, okay?" said Trinity.

            "Alright."

            And with that, the four disappear into the elevator.

Tbc.


	2. Part 2

**The Life I Have Left Behind – By DS Wynne**

*******

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and other genres belong to their respective creators/owners.**

*******

**Part 2**

*******

**_"When a bird sheds its wings, it becomes the beast from which it evolved from."_**

- **Vera, "Big O"**

*******

Year 25

"Conduct the clean up in sectors 7, 10 and 20," Magistrate Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino, also known as the Woman-in-White Serena O'Hare.  "I want a level five report status on all operations."

"Yes, ma'am," said an aide, as she left Usagi's office.

"Tell, Financier Tendo, will Genom Corporation meet the demands of the Technocratic Union?"

"Of course, Usagi," Nabiki replied, as she went through the statistics.  "Quincy has assured me that he and his company will consolidate our power-structure within five years."

"Good," Usagi said, as she lit up a thin cigar.  "That would-be brother-in-law certainly mucked things up with his fight with that reality deviant Saffron."

Nabiki looked at Usagi for a moment.

"Ranma saved many lives.  How can you be so dismissive?"

Usagi looked at Nabiki hard.

"Well, the battle between 'Ranma' and Saffron caused the Kanto Earthquake.  You have one arch-magus fighting a god, so what do you have?  Many lives lost.  I would call that irresponsible, no?"

"What has happened to you?  Why are you so…cold?"

"Isn't this the pot calling the kettle black?"

"That's not fair, and you know it."

"Life seldom is."

Then, Usagi got up to survey the ruined city of Tokyo, which was slowly rebuilding itself up.

"Control has given me complete jurisdiction of this city.  I'M IN CHARGE, as is it my destiny…my right."

"Sounds like you have a complex developing."

"Barring that insult of yours, life is seldom simple."

Then Usagi sat back down at her desk.

"If you excuse me, I have work to do."

Nabiki nodded, got up and left.

When Usagi was alone, she pulled out a datapad.  Then, Usagi pressed a button.

It opened up a window filled with pictures, when she was younger…happier.  She longingly touched a photo of her ex-fiancee Mamoru Chiba.

"Mamo-chan…"

With a sigh, Usagi put away her unit.

"This need not be this way…"

USagi turned to see Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Mieoh, who was standing there in her business dress.

"Setsuna."

"Moon Princess.  Like I said, your actions are unavoidable, and you know it."

"I see.  And what do you think I'm doing wrong?  I control Tokyo now."

"But it is not Crystal Tokyo."

"No, it's going to be Neo-Tokyo, actually.  Crystal Tokyo will actually be a mall/theme park where the Tokyo Tower is now.  Or was."

"But, by your actions, magic will be weakened greatly-"

"As it should.  The Negaverse.  Ann and Alan.  The Black Moon Family.  Pharaoh 90.  Queen Kayuga.  Sailors Galaxia and Chaos.  Do you know what the commonality of those names are?"

Setsuna looks confused for a moment.

"Well, I'll tell you.  THEY WERE ALL REALITY DEVIANTS STEEPED IN MAGIC.  Each an every one of those freaks should have been liquidated from the get-go."

"Some of them you have saved, while others were rightly destroyed."

"Which was done inefficiently."

"So, why-?"

"Why I'm doing this?  I want to insure that everyone is never harmed by magic.  Magic is a chaotic force that is dangerous.  Hyper-science is where humankind's destiny lies, not in fairy tales of princess and princes."

Setsuna turned to leave.

"I don't believe that, and neither do you.  I won't give up on you, and neither will your friends."

And with that, the Senshi of Pluto disappeared.

"We'll see, old friend.  We'll see."

**Tbc****.******

**Next time: Usagi's saga continues, as she continues her path towards her destiny.  See you then!**


	3. Part 3

**The Life I Left Behind – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and other genre belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation/crossover story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

* * *

Year 19-29 (1999-2009). 

Thanks to the introduction of "Robotechnology", which was introduced to the world after World War III, "hyper-science" was revolutionized. World War III had been started after several terrorists attacks involving nuclear weapons were planted in several cities, especially in the West. In response, the Western responded by sending it's military machine into the Middle East and elsewhere to fight against the Islamic fascists. This conflict ended when an alien fortress crashed near the Philippine Island, where, at the time, the Americans were conducting military operations against the Jiyadist in the region. The Technocratic Union sent Magistrate Tsukino, who had oversight in Asia to supervise the information extraction from the alien logs…

"Hey, Doc, take it easy," Roy Folker said, as he and Dr. Emil Lang waited for the VIP. "I'm sure that the United Nations wouldn't send some flaky representative."

"I know, I know," Lang responded. "I just don't want anything to disrupt a potential find such as this."

Soon, a black helicopter comes into view. It signals the ground crew that it will land. Afterwards, three occupants step forth. On of them was dressed all in white.

"Dr. Lang? Lt. Folker, I presume?" asked the woman in white.

"U.S. Navy, all the way," Folker replied smugly.

"Right. I'm Dr. Usagi Tsukino, the UN's Public Affairs officer. This is my colleague Miss Nabiki Tendo of the UN's Development and Economic Center and Dr. Hans Stingray from the Institute of Advance Cybernetic Studies in Japan."

Great, we're dealing with a pencil pusher and her flunkies, Roy thought to himself.

Typically, members of the Technocratic Union use governmental and corporate organizations as "fronts" for their covert activity. All was need were the right papers to gain acceptance as a member of such organizations.

"I am not sure why you are needed at this juncture," Lang said. "We have yet to do a preliminary assessment on this device."

"I will be honest with you, Dr. Lang. This artifact represents the beginning of a true one-world government."

"How so?" Roy replies.

Usagi tells the two that now that extra-terrestrial life-forms truly exist, then the people of the world can finally put aside their differences. Of course, the Technocracy knew that aliens were real, but has used the pretext of the crashed alien fortress to advance the time-table for global domination. Besides, if the intelligence gathered by the Void Engineers, the Technocracy's advance space and terrestrial exploration "convention", is accurate, then the Earth needs to prepare itself for "visitors".

In the meantime, Usagi and her entourage will have to assess the alien fortress' feasibility in the mainstream.

"That is an interesting explanation, Dr. Tsukino. I may not agree with it, but-"

"-You don't have a choice. Yes, I know, doctor. Now, if we can begin this assessment…"

Over the next ten years, Usagi extracts the data gathered by Dr. Lang and his team for CONTROL. In turn, Nabiki Tendo is there with Dr. Stingray to insure that Genom Corporation gain the bulk of the copyrightable material from the fortress.

At the same time, the Technocracy has increased its own level of technological capability. The New World Order (Usagi's principal home), which administers the Union's affairs, have increased its propaganda and levels of control over the masses; the Syndicate (Nabiki's turf) has cornered the market with its products, and controls 90 percent of the top trans-national corporations…and many illegal operations as well; Iteration X (Dr. Stingray's organization), with the help of the Syndicate, is mass-marketing advance cybernetic research, combat armor and computer system to the public, and has introduced advanced androids (such as Genom's "Boomers") into the public discourse; the Progenitors have introduced new lifeforms, drugs and medical techniques to the public; finally, the Void Engineers have secretly explored and mapped the so-called "final frontier", from the deepest seas to the farthest reaches of space, all in the name of dominating or co-opting other people or species.

After all, what you can control can't hurt you.

At any rate, since the fortress landed in Usagi's administered region of the world (i.e. the Far East), it was her job to insure that the Technocratic Union was ready to "greet" the aliens who will surely want to retrieve their missing ship.

Year 41.

"Damn you, Quincy!" Magistrate Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino, as she rode in her armored sedan with her security forces. Ever the so-called "Knight Sabers" had successfully exposed the Genom Corporation to the public, there have been protest after protest. Those Usagi and her "Men-in-Black" agents can deal with. Unfortunately, this ruffled the feathers of every paranormal around the planet, especially in "Neo-Tokyo". Whether the challengers were "super-powered martial artists" or WORSE, the Technocratic Union had a difficult time in containing these "reality deviants" on her turf. She supposes that it was inevitable that the next phase of her plan had to be implemented. And now, she has to personally lead a pogrom against these people, some of them were once her friends and love ones.

"I shouldn't have to clean up your messes," Usagi muttered to herself.

"Ma'am?" said Usagi's aide.

"Yes, Agent A?" Usagi asked.

"I have Gendo on the line."

"Thank you."

"Gendo" was the head of a Technocratic front called "Tokyo-3", whose sole purpose, unofficially speaking, was to use the alien-like "angels" to conduct research using battlefield conditions. The EVAs, organic-like mechanoids, were the result of this research, and if people had to be sacrificed, then so be it. There were those in SEELIE who would openly oppose Gendo's efforts, if the truth was known. Soon, however, it won't matter who knows what when Usagi gives Gendo the go-ahead for the next phase.

"Gendo, how are things?"

"Things are going to plan," Gendo replies. "You still remember the arrangement that we have made?"

"Of course. You will be awarded handsomely. Just be sure to initiate 'Lilith' within the jump gate by the Moon according to schedule. We have to make things look like an accident."

"Right. And Magistrate Tsukino?"

"Yes, Gendo?"

"It has been a pleasure working for you."

"You're quite welcome. Tell your son I said 'Hello'."

"I will do that."

And with that, the conversation ended, Usagi thought about why she has decided to destroy the world as she knew it.

Her decision came after she was invited to join the ranks of CONTROL, who over-saw the affairs of the Technocracy. Instead, thanks to her Lunarian heritage, she perceived the truth:

CONTROL did not exist.

CONTROL was made from the collective consciousness of the members of the Technocratic Union. The original members of CONTROL, in an effort to gain "enlightenment", divested themselves of their humanity. The end result was disembodiment. However, CONTROL's reputation allowed it to stay in control over the body. It wasn't until Usagi sought membership that she realized the truth.

And now, with this fact in hand, it was time to supplant CONTROL's influence, and thus take over the planet. For its own good, of course.

Thus, for some time now, Usagi has quietly supplanted her rivals and any other potential threat. Gendo, who's also a member of the Union, was a major backer of hers. She had met him and his family at a symposium years ago. And now, it was time to make a move, before CONTROL can regain its hand.

But first, she has a mess to take care of…

Luna D'Cat, who had assumed human form, hid among the boxes within the warehouse. She was a principal member of the Underground, ever since the Genom Corporation was exposed. She had hoped that her Moon Princess would see reason. However, neither she, nor her allies (especially the Sailor Scouts) have seen Usagi in years, though there have been rumors of her being around.

"Luna? Luna, are you there?"

Luna heard a familiar voice. Was this a trap? Already, the Underground has been captured or killed by a shadowy presence, presumably by those who ran Genom.

Cautiously, Luna peeked…

"Usagi? USAGI!"

Luna, already desperate for help, ran into the arms of the woman in white.

"Yes, its me, Luna."

"Where have you been? You should have been here to help us defeat the enemy of love and justice!"

"I know, I know. However, there's something that you should know."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I'm that enemy."

"Wha-?"

BLAM!

As Luna's body dropped to the floor, Usagi handed her gun to her aide.

"See that you put this deviant's body into a proper cryo-stasis tube. I'll have use for it later."

"Yes, ma'am."

For the past 24 hours, Usagi has systematically eliminated those who would oppose her, including the Sailor Scouts.

"They'll never forgive you," said a voice.

Usagi turned to Setsuna ("Sailor Pluto") Meioh.

"It doesn't matter, Pluto. Once I have fashioned clone bodies, I'm in the clear. The Sailor Scouts will rise again…after the Third Impact. At least, you will have your Crystal Tokyo."

Year 99.

Thanks to the "accident" at the Lunar Space Gate, the Earth was plunged into a new Ice Age. This forced the Earth inhabitants to terraform and colonized the rest of the Solar System and beyond.

As for Usagi, now known as "the Neo-Queen Serenity", she had used the resources from her old Technocratic Union and the Silver Millennium crystal to gain complete supremacy over the Earth, which is now a paradise. After all, with the bulk of humanity off-planet, who could oppose her? Still, she needed to keep tabs on the rest of the Terran system, and she can't do that coop up in Crystal Tokyo. So, she ventures out whenever she can.

"Husband, I will take a trip to Mars with our daughter," Serenity states, as she sits on King Endymion lap in their personal quarters. "Besides, I miss Queen Raye."

"Of course, my darling," Endymion replies with affection. "Just be careful. There are still tension between the Earth and the Black Moon Family."

Recently, the members of the Black Moon Family were beaten back to the tenth planet, and have been quiet for a while. Thus, Serenity wanted to advantage of the calm.

"I'm glad that your are concerned for my safety, my husband."

It saddened Usagi that Mamoru was nothing more than her personal toy, of sorts. In fact, the only one who wasn't her puppet was Sailor Pluto, who ran Usagi's shadowy affairs. After all, you can't have the Queen of Love and Justice be seen to have a dark side.

Later, on Mars…

Vicious Moonchild looked askance, as a prominent figure disembarked from the Terran space plane. The interstellar security forces made it known that airport on this particular day were closed to the public. Of course, Vicious, being a member of the Red Dragons, had enough resources to protect his-

"Mother," Vicious said, as he greeted Serenity with open arms.

"My precious Vincent", Usagi said, as she hugged her wayward son.

"Big Brother!" Little Serenity said, as she jumped into Vicious' arms.

"Hey, snowflake," Vicious said, as picked up her half-sister. "Did the flight attendant treat you right?"

"He sure did, big brother!"

"Good."

"Vincent, I'm glad that you are here. Is Spencer…well?"

"Mother, you know that Spike Tendo and I have had a fallen out. The only reason why he's still alive is because of his blasted father's training."

"I know. The Saotomes are an expert in their Art. It's just that he is the son of a close friend of mine. Speaking of which, I will need to visit Nabiki during this trip. After all, she is the head of all Syndicate operations here on Mars."

"Mother, I really wish you allow me to take over operations here. The Red Dragons need to expand."

"And set you up as a target for the ISSA? You're still my child, you know. However, I will ask her if she is interested in becoming the head of ALL Syndicate operations, while you take over her planetary duties."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Just promise me that you live long enough to give me grandchildren."

And with that, Usagi and her children depart the airport terminal.

Usagi knew that she has done many things that were practically criminal, to become the ruler of humanity from the seat known as Crystal Tokyo. Maybe if she didn't feel betrayed that day, 100 years ago, when Mamoru and Rei kissed each other behind her back, she wouldn't have done what she did. And now, what she has done was create a False Eden…a paradise built upon quiet tyranny.

If only she didn't leave the life she left behind: that of a pure soul.

**Next time: "Epilogue?"**


	4. Part 4

**The Life I Left Behind – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and other genre belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a continuation/crossover story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: Epilogue?**

* * *

Six months later…

Neo-Queen Serenity should have known that the feud between her son Vincent ("Vicious") and her god-son Spencer ("Spike") was going to end in tragedy.

In a chapel in on Mars, Vincent Moonchild's body was lying in state. After all, he was a prince. And since he was the child of the Neo-Queen, Vincent was given the proper burial rites.

The only other persons in attendance were Rini Chiba, the Queen's daughter, and Nabiki Tendo, her head of all Syndicate operations. She had buried her son Spencer a few days earlier, and the Queen was in attendance at that funeral as well.

"Is it worth it?" Serenity asked, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I…don't know, Your Majesty," Nabiki replied. She wore her "Ice Queen" face in an attempt to hide her stricken emotions. "That's why it was best not to think of these things."

The irony is that both Vincent and Spencer had the same father, in the form of one Ranma Saotome. Long ago, it was proven that the legendary martial artist's genetic structure contained the element that can be used to produce superior offspring. It was not until later that this gene strain was based upon the royal family from the alien planet Jurai.

Unfortunately, Ranma has not been seen since before the Second Ice Age. Supposedly, he took off into Deep Space, when the Robotech Expeditionary Force (i.e. "the REF") and its flagship, the SDF-3 "Megaroad", went off to deal with a potential alien menace. Ranma was a Military Specialist in charge of all Special Forces Operations, with the rank of "General". Both the REF and General Saotome have not been seen since. The irony is that the alien menace that was to be stopped at the source invaded Earth anyway, and that invasion was followed by another alien menace who sought revenge on the aliens that have arrived before them. It took many lives and power to destroy both of them, but the costs has been great. And the ramification of those invasions resulted in the renegade group known as "The Black Moon Family".

The Black Moon Family were renegades who sought to break the yoke of Serenity's rule. And, over time, their presence has steadily increased in the form of terrorism. It's only a matter of time before they launch a strike of epic proportions.

"We can do only what we can, I suppose," Serenity says.

Nabiki nods.

Rini was in tears. She knew that her mother was obligated not to bring back her older brother, but she was not under any obligation to save her brother Vincent. As soon as she can, Rini will try to use her mother's "Silver Millennium" to save him.

Standing watch from his post by the entrance of the chapel was the legendary Vash the Stampede. He took up the job of guarding the House of Serenity in exchange for the government putting resources in improving his homeworld, which was an Earth colony. The wars over the years did much to divert Earth's attention away from its territories, and so it became necessary revert that attention. Still, it was nice to get away from his ex-girlfriend Meryl for a change.

'Vash', this is Pluto. Come in.

Vash tapped the audio implant near his ear.

Vash speaking. What's up?"

I have reports that the Black Moon Family is about to make there move, as soon as the Queen returns home.

So, what do you want me to do?

The Queen's daughter will try to use her mother's Silver Millennium crystal. That will drop Neo-Crystal's defenses. And when that happens-

That's when the Black Moon Family will attack. Got it. So, what should I do?

Stick to Rini. That was take her and you into the past, where you can go on to your REAL mission.

And what would that be?

Your primary objective is to protect both Rini and Serenity in the past. However, your secondary objective is the elimination of Ranma Saotome.

Come again?

Sailor Pluto begins to download the mission parameters directly into Vash brain.

I guess that I really don't have a choice.

If Ranma is eliminated, then the Black Moon Family is HISTORY.

Meanwhile, on Nemesis, the tenth planet of the Solar System, where the Black Moon Family is secretly head-quartered…

"Father," said the red-haired Rubius. He was dressed in simply Chinese clothing (red vest, black pants and simple Chinese shoes). Standing next to him were his sisters and brothers, who were assembled for their final assault on Crystal Tokyo. "We await for your command."

Rubius' father was known as "the Wise-man", who sought to break Neo-Queen Serenity's iron-fisted rule. He had come back from Deep Space, only to realize that a "False Eden" had sprung up. He had hoped to quietly undermine Serenity through propaganda and surgical strikes. However, with the death of his son Spencer, all bets were off.

"I know, son," the Wiseman said, as he removed the hood of his robe from his head. Streaks of grey and white peppered his hair. "I've trained all of you to be the best."

Through a combination of Lunarian, and alien, Wiseman spawned children through the cloning process, and trained to be fighters.

Wiseman placed his right hand on Rubius' left shoulder.

"Just do your best," Ranma says.

And thus the stage of a temporal paradox was created.

From her station at the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto smiled.

"Perhaps, my Queen, you will see the error of your ways, by feeling the effects of your decisions years ago."

Pluto knew that the battle between Vicious and Spike would create the very scenario that would force the Black Moon Family to send agents into the past. If successful, the Queen's younger self and King Endymion's younger self will be forced to rely on each other, and thus prevent Darien Chiba from having feelings for Rei Hino in the first place.

Eliminating the Wiseman's younger self is the icing on the cake.

With a smug grin, Pluto turns off the lights, as she prepares for the Black Moon Family's final assault. And she has no problem eliminating anyone who would stand in her way at trying to protect Crystal Tokyo.

**The End?**


End file.
